The First Date
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: The First Date...Continues The Deal.  I never know how to rate my stories.


**I really shouldn't be working on new stories, but LOL...you guys win. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**The First Date**

"What would Luke Skywalker do?" a panicked Eric Foreman asked his haggard reflection in the bathroom mirror. As had been the case lately the great Luke Skywalker had abandoned him. There were no words of wisdom to help him now.

In fact no one could help him now.

He had sold his soul and his future to the devil . . .

...a pint-sized one who looked good in a cheerleading uniform, but the devil nonetheless.

Two weeks to the day he had sold his soul. She had come to collect.

It was time for him to pay. He had known this day was coming, but he had managed to convince himself that it was all a dream. But the phone call had rudely awakened him from his dream world and thrown him into his harsh reality.

-----------------------------------

"Eric! Jackie's on the phone!"

Eric cringed when he heard what his mother said. He was tempted to ignore her, but he knew she would come up the stairs to get him. He sighed and slowly went downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eric,"

"What can I do for you Jackie?"

"I was wondering if you had changed your mind?"

He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Now was his chance. He would tell her that he had indeed changed his mind.

"No. Have you?"

He wanted to cut out his tongue. What was the matter with him?

"No,"

Before he could stop himself, he heard his voice say, "Good."

"How would you feel about going on our first date tonight?"

Eric dropped the phone. It was too soon. He didn't want this.

"Tonight would be good,"

He slapped a hand over his mouth. What was wrong with him? It was like his mouth was being controlled by a force other than his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if Jackie really did have special demonic powers.

"Great! Pick me up at seven,"

"Ok," he sighed, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise,"

He suppressed a groan. Knowing his luck, she'd take him shopping.

"I'll see you at seven," she hung up.

Eric stared at the phone.

-----------------------------------

"What was I thinking? I can't do this?"

Eric felt sick to his stomach. He was going on his first date with the devil . . . er . . . Jackie. He brushed his hair and his teeth, undid the top button of his red shirt and tightened the belt that held up his black pants. He splashed his face with water one last time before heading downstairs.

Red and Kitty were sitting next to each other on the sofa. Kitty was reading one of her romance novels and Red was reading the newspaper.

"I'm going on a date with Jackie. Bye,"

Red slowly lowered the newspaper and looked at his wife. Kitty turned her head to look at her husband.

"Did he just say he was going on a date with Jackie?" Red asked.

Kitty nodded. "Those kids change partners more often than square dancers!"

They returned to their reading then turned to look at each other again.

Kitty ran upstairs first with Red hot on her heels.

-----------------------------------

Eric pulled up at Jackie's door five minutes early. He opened the car door and grabbed the box he had brought with him before climbing out. He walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He was praying that she wasn't home.

No such luck.

The maid let him in. "Miss Jackie will be right down."

He nodded and watched her walk away. It took everything in him not to beg her to take him with her.

He turned from examining a bizarre painting when he heard footsteps behind him. He felt himself stop breathing. He had to admit that she was beautiful. She was dressed in red summer dress with spaghetti straps and red high heeled strappy sandals. Her gleaming black locks floated down her back and hung loose in all their glory.

The devil had arrived.

"I am not the devil," she said.

He jerked. Could she read his mind?

"I know you pretty well," she said as she walked toward him.

He had never noticed how sensual her walk was before. He shook himself and handed her the box.

She squealed and hugged him when she saw the tiny unicorn inside.

"Thank you! How did you know I loved unicorns?"

"I was there when you and Kelso were dating,"

"Oh," she said sadly then she rallied, "most guys bring flowers."

"I'm not most guys,"

Their eyes locked and he found it hard to look away.

He blinked when she released him from her gaze. "We should get going."

He nodded and followed her out the door.

-----------------------------------

Eric was in shock.

He stared at the location of their date with his mouth open.

"If you don't want to go in, we can go somewhere else," he heard Jackie say.

He turned to face her.

"But . . . you . . . "

"I thought you might like this," she said with a shrug.

He forced himself not to hug her.

"So shall we?" she asked.

He nodded still too stunned to speak.

Jackie Burkhart had brought Eric Foreman to the Comic Book Convention he had been dying to attend for their first date.

Eric was in heaven.

They roamed through the convention hitting every single stand. Eric found himself laughing and enjoying being with Jackie. By the end of the evening they both had quite a haul. He would never admit it, but he was sad that the evening was over.

"Do you want to go for coffee?" he heard himself asking.

Seriously what was wrong with him?

She smiled and nodded.

They decided to go to the new coffee shop that had opened in town. They had a better chance of not being seen by their friends if they went there instead of the Hub.

When they were seated with their drinks, he asked her the question he'd been wanting to ask her all evening.

"The Comic Book Convention? Doesn't seem like your style,"

"I do have some secrets you know,"

"I just never pegged you as a comic book reader,"

"I'm not a diehard reader. I just read my Archie, Superman, and Wonder Woman comics,"

"Who would have thought?" Eric said as he sipped his coffee.

They passed the time discussing their favorite comics and their favorite comic character. Before Eric knew it, it was almost ten thirty. He had just under a half hour to get Jackie home and make it back to his place before his curfew.

"We should go," he said as he stood up.

They drove to Jackie's in silence. He walked her to the door. Their eyes locked as they said their goodnights.

Eric could honestly say if asked that he had given in to the power and the magic of the devil herself when he leaned down and pressed a hot, passionate yet tender kiss on Jackie Burkhart's ruby red lips.


End file.
